Feelings
by Fate T. Harlaown
Summary: My name is Fate Testarossa. And I'm here to tell you an event that happened to me that was so intimate that SHE wouldn't EVER do.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Yo~ Okay so this is my first time putting up one of my stories because someone special to me made me put it up. Hey! I know you're reading it right now, right? Hehe. So anyway, if it's not to your expectations then please, PLEASE, by all means, just tell me. ^ ^ Ne? :3 Now that we got that straightened out. ENJOY THE PROLOGUE! -sweeps in a bow-

**Feelings**

**(There are no better ways to express then to show my actions to you...)**

**By: Fate**

Hello there. As you should know already, my name is Fate. Fate Testarossa. If you haven't heard of me, then you haven't heard of my recently intimate relationship with my girlfriend.

...

She's also my best friend by the way, in the whole wide world.

Anyway, it all started with her coming over to my house one day, like every other day of course. It was just a normal and peaceful study session, I swear. We were sitting across from each other and studying. But... when she dropped her pencil and I reached over to pick it up for her because it somehow had rolled over to my side, she also reached over to try and pick it up before I had.

Anyway, I was closer so I picked it up and her fingers brushed slightly against my hand. She blushed embarrassedly and turned away slowly. Realizing what had just happened I felt my cheeks burn. Normally she would just reach and grab my hand, but today... today she's all red like a tomato. I wonder what had happened.

**A/N: **Okay sorry if the Prologue is tooooooooooooo short! I'll make it longer! Promise! It's just a cliffhanger? :P See you next time! -waves-


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there again readers! I'm so glad you sticked around to find out what would happen next~ enjoy it to the fullest shall we? :3

**Feelings**

**(There are no better ways to express then to show my actions to you...)**

**By: Fate**

"Ah... um.. thank you, Fate-chan..." My girlfriend grabbed her pencil out of my hand when I gave it back to her. I just smiled at her and that made her blush even more.

"Your very welcome, Nanoha~" I sang out and grabbed her hands, which she slightly flinched from the contact. "So... what's wrong?" I asked with concern written all over my face and my lips slightly formed into a frown.

"…" She just stared at me quietly.

"Want to... talk about it, hm?" I asked softly.

"W-what are you... talking about? Nyaha.. ha ha..." She scratched the back of her neck with her free hand nervously. I knew something was definitely wrong. She's never this embarrassed about touching or anything.

"Are you sure?" Having her lie to me like this made me more worried. I wasn't mad or anything that she was hiding something from me, just that... I wanted to know, so we can share the same pain. I didn't want her to keep the pain to herself, all bottled up inside and all. It's not good. Not healthy.

"Yes... I'm sure." She nodded slowly and faked a smile. Oh how it kills me when she fakes a smile. I really need to know what's making her lie to me like this. I squeezed her hand and smiled as tenderly as I could.

"If you say so, then-"

"I DO say so, Fate-chan."

I stared at her for a moment then started giggling. I never giggle that much. It was always just a smile, but ever since I met Nanoha I started giggling too. Sorry, off topic there. Ahem, let's go back to where we were shall we.

Anyway, I just smiled widely and leaned forward, the table in between us. "Na-no-ha~" I sang out in a whisper. She stared at me for awhile before backing away slightly from me and averting her eyes every now and then. She hummed nervously and I just leaned in closer.

Time felt like it had stopped and all that mattered to me right now was her, Nanoha. The love of my life. The one who gave me a reason to live. The one who found me when I was lost. And... the one who loves me for who _I_ am. Not for who I'm _not_. Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha.

"W-wha...?" She averted her gaze and sank low in embarrassment. "W-why are... you staring at me like that...?" I just smiled some more.

"No reason~"

"Li-lier..." She puffed her cheeks out.

"It's 'liar' Nanoha~ not 'lier'~"

"Shhhh!" She blushed darkly. "Mou..."

"Hahaha, you're so cute~" I grinned.

"T-that's why we're having a study s-session right now." She ignored the compliment and pouted again. "Because... I'm bad at this..."

"But.." I tilted my head to the side slightly. "You were bad at this from the beginning and never asked for any help at all. How come, hm?~" I smiled and squeezed her hand. She just sat in her seat, pondering about it maybe, and looked at me then stared down at the table. "What is it, hm?" I asked again. Oh how she's so cute when she's flustered! I just want to-.. no no, I can't be thinking of those thoughts at a time like this. Get yourself together, Fate Testarossa!

Shaking my head to gather my train of thoughts again, I looked at Nanoha and caressed her cheek with my free hand. "Babe.. what's wrong?" A tint of pink splashed across her face when I used that word. A small grin appeared on my lips as I saw what she was trying to hide. "You know~ you can't hide your cute little flustered face like that, you know that right?" I leaned in closer and her head looked down even further.

She looked so cute trying to hide her flustered face. All I did was chuckle and propped my elbows onto the table and scooted on top of the table. I pushed myself up with the help of my feet still on the ground. Leaning in closer I looked down slightly because apparently I was too high and all I could kiss was her head, so I leaned down and notice her fidgeting and looking away.

I blinked a couple of times when I saw her fingers fidgeting as well as her hand fighting to grab something. I pondered on this for a moment and looked down at her paper, seeing as how she looked like she wanted to grab it and hide it from me. I took a glance and stared at it.

The paper had little doodles of our names under an umbrella with me on the left and her on the right.

Oooh, so _that_ was why she didn't want me coming over the table, it's to not see what she wrote. A smirk had formed on my lips as I kept staring at her paper. Looking up slowly I saw her turning away slowly as well as a small noise coming out from the back of her throat. I knew then that she was as red as a tomato again. But the thing that I _didn't_ know and that I _thought_ wouldn't happen and come from her was that she immediately turned back around when I was fully on the table, in a sitting position, and jumped in her seat right on top of me, pinning me down on the table and staring at me with those beautiful eyes, quivering lips, and cute pink cheeks of hers.

We stayed in that position for who knows what. I blinked once in surprise and the only thing that I escaped my lips was her name. "Nano-" Well _half_ of her name anyway.

Nanoha had cut me off in a deep kiss and slid her tongue in my mouth. Oh how it felt good having her tongue in my possesion. The thing that surprised me the most was that she licked her way around and finally stopped at my tongue, bringing my tongue out with her own sliding everywhere, and sucking on my tongue ever so gently when she had it to her lips. A small moan escaped my lips. Ah~ the bliss of having a girlfriend who is a starter in intimate relationships.

Her hands dropped their hold on my wrists and went down to my sides. My hands immediately went around her neck and pulled her closer. Good thing I know how to do this well, so if she doesn't know where to end, I'll just continue it for her. The little thing that I knew was that..

Nanoha's _personality _changed drastically and was more of the seme than the uke when her fingers trailed down my side, up over my stomach, and down passed my navel. Oh how I want to know how it would feel like under her touch. I already feel electrifying shock come into my body when her fingers were right above my skirt, slightly touching in between my legs and reaching under my skirt.

She slowly touched my panties and rubbed them slowly in between her fingers. Another moan escaped my lips and I brought her closer, deepening the kiss. She stopped rubbing and pulled my panties down. When her fingers slowly went up my inner thigh I shivered under her touch and she just chuckled. She started rubbing my folds and slipped a finger in. Oh how the way she was going ever so slowly was like she was teasing me.

I felt her lips curl into a small grin when I was starting to pant and wiggle below my waist. She started pacing and a small gasp was let out of my lips, much to her pleasure of hearing me make noises. Is this how it feels like when it's me on top of her as well? If it is, then MAN I am _so_ good at making her learn and doing the same to me as well. I bit her bottom lips and pulled on it, sucking on it gently and also getting a small moan out of her.

Nanoha decided to go _even_ further and slipped another finger in. Oh how that made me gasp for air, moan and wiggle in pleasure.

**A/N: **We are at the end of the chapter! Yay! We all made it! Soooo how did you like it so far? -nudges- Good? Bad? Ok? Hm?~ Click the Review Button and tell me! ;D


End file.
